The Past
by Masenka
Summary: Set in olden times. Trunks is a prince, and is introduced to his future bride. But it seems there are more problems than anyone bargained for.


The Past  
Two children played. They both looked up as a young girl approached them, with a guard. "The king and queen of Arian have just arrived. Your parents are taking a meeting with them. They've sent the princess of Arian to meet with you, prince," the guard said. The one boy was the prince, and the other a son of the most trusted and important knight in the castle. They were both 6, the princess was 5. Both boys merely stared at her. Her dress was very loose on her, and was gold, red, and silver. Two pieces of her hair were pulled back in a small braid, and the rest just flowed down to her hips. She had her small crown on her head and she curtsied for them.   
  
"Well, what's her name Gohan?" the prince asked. Gohan was the other son of the Knight Goku. He was a guard until he took on the tasks of his father. He swore only to become a knight, when his father died, or when his first child was five. Of coarse, if the king required it of him, he would not object.  
  
"Oh, this is Princess Anri, of Arian. Princess, this is Trunks, our prince, and my brother, his best friend Goten," Gohan replied. "I'll leave you three be until supper, don't get lost. I'll never be able to let you guys hang out alone, outside the castle if you do, you hear?" The boys nodded, and Anri just stared at them. He saluted them jokingly and left them.   
  
"Why do you have blue hair?" Goten asked. Trunks snickered. Goten did this to all the girls. He'd asked them all sorts of rude questions, until they ran away to their parents. Much to his surprise she answered.   
  
"Why is his hair purple?" she asked. Goten was shocked and Trunks still laughed, more silently.   
  
"He was born that way, what's your excuse? She probably got wine poured on her, and her hair color plus purple equals blue," Goten said. They both laughed.   
  
"I was born this way, and blue is a pigment, and can't be made by ordinary colors," she replied. Trunks smiled at her, and Goten was getting flustered. Nobody ever back talked him; and he wasn't about to lose his pride to a girl.   
  
"Well, how about we play a game to prove which is better? Or are you too proper, to play with us?" he asked tauntingly. Anri thought for a moment. Her mother had told her, when dealing with boys, such as him, to go along with him. Henceforth annoying him, until he can't do anything to get rid of her. Also, her father had told her mother, never let them treat you differently because you're a woman. You know when you are better; so don't let them prove otherwise. Sound advice.  
  
"What kind of game?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, it's simple, a game called hide-and-seek. You hide in a place, the one who's it turns and counts up to 25, and then looks for you. If you can't find the people, you can always give up, and they'll come out," Goten said, nudging Trunks. She smiled and the boys ran into the forest, before she could start to count. They knew of a path that led to their favorite spot by the river. Sometimes they fished there with Gohan. After a while it started getting dark, and there was no sign of her.   
  
"She probably couldn't take it anymore," Goten joked, "But I didn't hear her yell that she gave up either." They started to walk back, and found a shred of clothing, it was a silver and gold piece of clothe. "Oh no, what if she came in here, and got lost? We'll be in a lot of trouble. Damn, lets go get Gohan, or my dad. They'll help us." The boys ran toward the castle, as Gohan came over to them.   
  
"Time for dinner, you guys go get washed up. We'll see you later tonight Trunks. Your dad wants extra protection in the house, so he invited our family to stay in a guest room. No buts now, get inside!" Gohan demanded. They boys did as they were told, because they knew better than to defy Gohan. They sat at the table silently.   
  
"Where is that daughter of yours?" Goku asked. Both boys looked at each other scared. Goku caught the exchanged glances. "What do you two know about her whereabouts?" he asked, as they gulped. They both started talking at once, and then Goku spoke up. "Hold on, so you played a game right?" They nodded, and began speaking one at a time. "So, you two are saying, you played hide-and-seek, and let her…here she is," Goku said looking at the entrance. She was wearing a long silver dress, with some white lace over the front half of the dress. She curtsied, and took her seat next to Trunks, as she had been told to do. "So what happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, they said we should play hide-and-seek. They explained the rules, and being gentlemen, I had assumed they would be it first. I ran after them, to ask them something, but I got stuck on a branch. I figured there wasn't much time left, so I ran to hide in the castle. They never said I couldn't. So I guess that means I win? You did say you couldn't find me after all," Anri said looking toward Goten.   
  
Trunks' smile widened, and both mothers seemed to be joyful over something. "My father once said something to my mother, which I hold very dear to my heart to this day. Never let them treat you differently because you're a woman. You know when you are better; so don't let them prove otherwise. I rather love that advice." The children went to sleep. The adults talked while walking through the castle's corridors, and gigantic rooms.   
  
"I think this is a splendid idea. At least they will have a friendship of some sort when we tell them. When will we, my dear husband?" Queen Bulma asked.   
  
"When Trunks proves he's of age to handle responsibility, or when Anri comes of age to be declared a woman, and no longer a child. Which should be when she is 15, or so," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well I just hope, they can fall for each other in the years to come. If not, we must give them time to prepare. Give them time alone," Krillin said. He smiled at the sight of the stars out the window. Rashel approached them bowing her head. "Yes Rashel?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Your majesty, I was with your daughter today, in the spirit form sir. She doesn't seem to let them get the upper hand in anything. The other boy asked why her hair was blue. She asked why the prince's hair was purple. Then the boy made up something like, she got wine spilt on her hair, and her natural color mixed with it. Then she said blue is a pigment, and can't be created by ordinary means. She really just wanted to sit quietly, but the boy challenged her. This proves that she has been listening to me when I teach her," Rashel said.   
  
Rashel was like a bodyguard/teacher/nanny for Anri. When she was born, Krillin wished that someone would always protect her. Then a woman showed up, and pledged her allegiance to the child. Rashel swore to protect the girl, and explained about her origin in the forest. There is a place in the forbidden forest that only the purest can find. There, people have their heart's desire, kind of like a "Heaven on Earth." Most of the people there have been born there. Since it is a magical place, that's what they are given. Rashel has the ability to become unseen, and become part of the air. Like she said, in spirit. Krillin nodded in approval, and she walked away.   
  
"Oh, Rashel! What do you think about our children together? Did it seem like they don't like each other?" Marron asked.   
  
"Milady, she seems not to dislike him at all. It's his friend that she isn't used to. I think, if they truly fall in love, they are good together. If not, I'm afraid I'll not agree. We'll have to see. Is that all?" Marron nodded, and smiled, as Rashel disappeared around a corner. Trunks lie awaked all night just wondering. Why had he allowed this girl to infuriate his best friend? Why had she seemed so different? Why, why, why? She was all he could think about. He rarely liked girls; he was polite to the utmost extent, but never cared really. He let it fade out of his mind, and drifted away. The next week they were gone, and Goten, and Trunks went back to their normal, if it was ever, lives.   
  
Years passed, and now the boys were 12. Angel was 11. The family returned during that summer. Many years had passed, and Trunks and Goten grew restless in the castle, and ran to take a dip out in the forest. Gohan had met a girl, and saved her from some bandits. He instantly fell in love. Being that she had no place to stay, as she was just passing through, he offered his home to her. Videl was her name, and she was beautiful, even in the rags she called clothes. His mother wouldn't let that be, and gave her garments, that she'd saved from her childhood, for the daughter she never had. Videl thanked her over and over. Since she really wasn't heading anywhere she stayed in their home. She helped Chi Chi with the house work and such, as a payment.   
  
The carriage arrived around noon. Anri had a vagrant memory, of the two boys, and was bored as usual. "Rashel, I'm going to explore a little," she said. "Don't follow me, I want to go alone, to be with my thoughts." Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Little strips of hair were pulled down at the sides of her head, and were done in braids. She no longer had bangs. Her garment was light; just light blue silk with a string to tie in the back it of course had slits up the side by the time they reached the castle. Anri, and Rashel, had ridden together, in a separate carriage from the others. Anri found her way to the river and removed her dress. She let her hair down, and stood only in a silk undergarment. She plunged into the cold water. Goten's eyes lit up.  
  
"Do you hear that? Someone else found this river!" he whispered fiercely. They both walked up to the place, where they found her dress. She came up and they were facing her backside. "Miss, don't move, unless you'd like to be arrested. This is private property, or are you lost?" Goten asked.  
  
"I know pretty well where I am thank you, and since when aren't you allowed in the forest? Who's going to arrest me the king?" she said, rather proud. Minutes later, Anri had her dress back on, and was being carried to the castle. "My father knows the king, and you will live to regret this if you don't put me down now!" Anri shouted. The boys dropped her and laughed.   
  
"Come along quietly then," Goten said. Anri got up and ran. "Very unladylike," Goten yelled as they chased her. They could hardly keep up with her. Finally Trunks leaped forward, and tackled the girl. Videl and Gohan appeared.   
  
"Well, maybe there is some love in your life," Gohan said.   
  
"Nope, she was trespassing, and threatened us, then ran away, so he tackled her bro," Goten said. Gohan helped her up, and brought her in front of the king. She tore away from his grasp, and ran to her mother who just entered the room.   
  
"Sweetheart what's wrong? Why are you wet? And…dirty. Your new dress is ruined. What happened to you? Getting ruff with the other girls? Fighting over Tr--" Marron joked. She stopped because she saw Trunks in the room.  
  
"More like the guys getting ruff with me," she answered under her breath, but her mother and Gohan both heard her. Gohan kneeled down by her and bowed his head.  
  
"Trunks, Goten what happened?" Marron asked.   
  
"Your highness, I'm so very sorry for the trouble we've caused. Forgive me for not asking your name," Gohan said. Trunks and Goten were right behind him, still confused. He forced Goten to kneel. Trunks began to, but Anri lifted him with her finger under his chin.   
  
"You are the crowned prince of Orinta, you need not bow to me," she demanded.  
  
"Oh, but I must, for I aided in a wrong doing of yourself, and I don't consider my friends, to be lower than myself. That you think they must bow to you, because you consider them lower. You are just like all the other snobby princesses I meet. I for one will not let you shame them, without myself included," Trunks said kneeling.   
  
"I never said they had to either, I merely wanted an apology and I have forgiven you all. Besides," she said, as they rose from their positions. Anri neared his face. "Snobby little princesses that you meet wouldn't bathe in a river. Or play hide-and-seek for that matter; much less get past Goten's insults," Anri added, and exited the room. The rest of the month, "accidents" happened. Dresses were ruined, and finally the last night came. Anri got very upset over something, and pushed past Trunks, in tears. He ran after her carefully. She took a horse and sped far away. Trunks followed her to a small bridge in the woods, opposite the half with the river. She sat down gasping for air, clutching her head. Trunks stopped and half-smiled at her.   
  
"I didn't know you could ride so good. Look if it's about the way we've been treating you, I'm sorry," Trunks said. She shook her head, "No? Then what is it?" he said. It suddenly hurt him to see the tears stream down her face. She shivered, and he held her to keep her warm. "Shh, tell me what's wrong," he said concerned.   
  
"A…a, messenger…came…came here…sniff…to…to…to…tell my dad…that…that…a.…war…a war…has started, because…someone lied to…one of our…allies. My…dad…he…he…he…" Anri said between gasps for air, and tears. She lost it, and started crying, holding Trunks very tight. He felt his body rack with pain, but held her thin frame closer still, pulling her head to his chest.  
  
"So he has to go to fight. He didn't tell you this though, you must have over heard it, or he would've sent Rashel after you. You're afraid you won't see him again. He isn't going to say goodbye either right? That's why you're upset. The last time you were with him was at dinner, and you didn't say goodnight, or hug, or kiss him. That's why you're upset. Because, if he doesn't come back, that'll be the last memory you have of him. He might not come back either. Well, from now on, I'll never hurt you again. I won't let anyone either. I will always be your friend Anri," Trunks said.  
  
"I can hear your heartbeat," she said weakly, laughing.   
  
"Shh, sleep," Trunks, replied smiling. A little while later, he got on his horse, and tied both the reins together. Then he held Anri, and rode back to his home. He quietly sneaked her back in, only to find Goten waiting in her room. Trunks quickly explained, and Goten sat in shock. He also promised Trunks, that he wouldn't hurt her anymore either. Dawn approached when Trunks fell asleep. He had stayed next to Anri all night, watching over her. Marron was quite surprised and happy.   
  
She knew they hadn't done anything, but, finally, they cared for each other. The next morning Vegeta and Krillin were off. Vegeta brought an army to his country, and pledged to stay by him. They both left happy knowing their children would be together. Angel woke up to see Trunks' face right next to hers. He was holding her tightly. As if when he let go, she'd fade away. She brushed some of his hair out of his face. He caught her hand, and nuzzled it. He brought his hand over hers, as to protect it from something else. Anri was happy, peaceful with her newly made friend. She had to have the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"God Videl! Don't you and Gohan…" Goten muttered, and then rolled over and bit his thumb. Anri peaked her head over Trunks' and giggled silently. She knew she was going to crack up soon. "Jesus you two with your kinky…" Goten muttered yet again. He shook in disgust, and his nose cringed. Anri put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't take much more. "Eww what is that? Keep it away! Ahhhhhhhh! Help! Ahhh…" Anri put both hands over her mouth.   
  
"Goten, hey! Do you have a crush on Rashel?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah she's really cute," Goten muttered laughing really stupidly.   
  
"Do you dream about Trunks, or her?" Angel asked.   
  
"Yeah…Trunks is like the second best warrior besides me. Rashel is my queen. She falls all over me. She wants to pleasure me…." Goten replied. Anri was laughing silently, tears swelling in her eyes. Rashel appeared in the room.   
  
"Your mother wishes for you to return home. She says the battle is over and an understanding has been established. Say your goodbyes," Rashel said, disappearing. Anri didn't wake anyone and gathered her things. The ship left as the sun had started to rise. Trunks was growing to be a man, training with Goku and Gohan and Goten. Videl was with child when Anri left, and had the baby, a girl she named Pan, before the year was done. Trunks hadn't the time to think about Anri, and when Pan was born it was like she'd never been.   
  
Meanwhile in Arian, Anri was learning her manners and becoming a lady. Then again, when her training was over for the day, she'd create mischief. Did I mention she dyed her hair silver? Guess not huh? She didn't think of Trunks much either. Rashel approached her one day, before she could let her pet lizard, Kimu run loose in the women's bath. "Anri?" Rashel questioned, to the kneeling girl.  
  
"Damn," Anri muttered under her breath. "Yes Rashel?"  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" Rashel asked suspiciously.  
  
"Kimu wanted to join the ladies in the bath. I thought she could use a good cleaning," Anri replied smirking, thinking of what had happened the last time.  
  
"Your mother wishes to speak to you of marriage, see her in the hall," Rashel replied.   
  
"Marriage? Why would she wish to speak of this with me?" Anri asked.  
  
"You are 15, old enough to be declared a lady. You will be married to someone of their choosing. Feel lucky, they're giving you choices," Rashel said.   
  
"How utterly boring. I wish not to be married. Especially not to some arrogant imbecile, who'll think he owns me," Anri retorted. "And I must waste my valuable time on picking this idiot, when I've better things to do?"   
  
"I think your parents would hardly consider this using your time wisely. It is not a point of which you must discuss with me. I am merely a servant of the king, and a protector of you," Rashel replied. Anri sighed.  
  
"Tell her I shall join her in a moment," Anri said, sighing again. Rashel nodded, and off she went. "Do you hear that Kimu? They want me to get married. Ha, nonsense. They want a treaty with another land, a huge land. They've probably imported some rich snobby morons who know nothing of happiness. They know of their father's happiness, and ruling and all sorts of boring things," Anri said to her lizard. The lizard blinked. It was a tiny neon green lizard, just a regular lizard.   
  
"There you are, we've been waiting," King Krillin said. His daughter came into view a mess. "Rashel do her up, for company will be here by noon," Krillin requested of her. Rashel nodded, and took the distraught girl to her quarters.   
  
"What do you wish to wear?" Rashel asked.   
  
"Hmm…" Anri murmured. She rummaged through her clothes. There was a white dress that caught her eye. It had long open sleeves, from her wrist to her hips if she pointed. They grew thinner to her shoulders. On the front was a dragon colored in black and silver outlining all along the whole front. On the sleeves silver designs of scribbled symbols, much of like you'd get of a decorative tattoo around your arm or ankle. The back was a silver dragon with a black outline. It had a thin string under the breasts where you could pull it tighter, so the would be definition, instead of it hanging loose.   
  
The cut off on the top started where the collar bone met the shoulder bone and dropped right about to where your ribs start. There was a small black and silver string to pull, which determined how large or small of an opening there was in a heart shaped hole in which you could see the outline of her breasts. The dress reached to her ankles. "Nice," Rashel said. She watched her adopted sister admire the dress. It was like a love on a smaller level.  
  
"When did we get this?" Anri asked.   
  
"Your parents got it when they went away to…uh…to…the Isle of Tiaras," Rashel said, thinking of it suddenly.   
  
"It's wonderful, why didn't they tell me of it?" Anri asked.  
  
"It was supposed to be a birthday present for when you turned 16," Rashel replied.  
  
"Well, I'm wearing it today. I love it," Anri said. She turned, stripped, and redressed. "Now what will we do with my hair? I mean it's up to my hips and I don't usually style it…"  
  
"I think I have a simple yet adorable idea," Rashel replied. She took two strips of hair from the front. Then she braided them, only a fourth of the way, and dipped her fingers in her glass of water, and ran it down the other three fourths. She pulled the rest back and put it in a ponytail. She ushered the girl to the mirror.  
  
"Very well done, now shoes…" Anri said.  
  
"Take a look," Rashel replied, opening the closet of shoes. Anri looked through three boxes.   
  
"Black sandals with leather over them…" Anri said. The sandals were plain and dull.  
  
"No, the shiny leather boots with the shoelaces, almost up to your knees,' Rashel suggested.   
  
"Really?" Anri asked, eyes widening. Rashel smiled and sighed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anri said, running over and hugging her sister. She felt as close to her as if she would to a sister, and she knew Rashel thought the same. She was rarely aloud to wear the boots because, she usually had to wear something short to show them off.   
  
"Now let's go, get them on. We have to, here," Rashel started. She grabbed the knee-high socks Anri was looking for and tossed them over. "We need to get down there with you soon to be husband.  
  
"Aww, do I have to?" Anri said like she would as a child. Rashel sighed smiling, shaking her head slightly.   
  
"You'll never grow up," Rashel uttered. She took the girl's hand and brought her down to the balcony. Anri overlooked the many guests on the lawn by the pool. Tables were spread with treats and appetizers. The group of young men wanting her hand gossiped among themselves.   
  
"I think today might not be so bad…where will my parents be?" Anri asked. In the distant field she caught a glimpse of a group practicing sword fighting. "Such nonsense those boys practice. They think they are the best, but I could do them 10 times better…"   
  
"Well, your parents are tending to the parents of the princes, and I wouldn't get that dress dirty," Rashel answered.   
  
"No, of course not, that's what I'll do tomorrow," Anri said. She joined the boys at the main table.   
  
"May I present Princess Anri of Arian," Rashel said. The boys stood staring at the beautiful figure before them.   
  
"Fetch Kimu, Rashel?" Anri requested. "I'd like to see what he thinks of some of these things, who wish my love." Rashel bowed her head and went to fetch the lizard.   
  
"I am a your service," one boy said.   
  
"I have many at my service, what did you hope to accomplish in your speaking?" Anri replied. "If you take my words as rudeness then you might as well leave now!" she announced. "For I wish not to be married! In my heart, I hold a place for someone, who will pass all the unspoken tests I will hold! I repeat, I do not wish to be married, but if I must, it shall be to the only one worthy! This means your lands, titles, allies, and enemies don't matter to me! I seek only one boy of you all and he shall be wed to me if he is worthy, thank you!"  
  
"Such control should be respected," a blonde boy said.  
  
"Then why isn't it?" Anri replied. She waited a few more minutes before Rashel got there. "Ah my pet," Anri said, seeing the blur of neon green darting across Rashel. Kimu stopped and jumped off, and crawled up a boy, then jumped on to Anri. "This is Kimu, my pet lizard. If you don't like him leave, because I'll not get rid of him."  
  
"The princess Anri I presume?" a boy said walking forward.   
  
"You presume correctly, and where were you that you could not hear it like the rest?" Anri replied. The boy looked down, hearing the soft hum of laughter. "I would not laugh for you all will hear it from me," Anri added. Trunks, along with the others that were in the distant field, approached the group of boys crowding and boring Anri. He pushed through, Goten behind the whole way, to the center.   
  
"I believe that true and untainted beauty was never been seen by my eyes before. It is like you are a star from heaven, floating gently, across the floor," a boy with long black hair recited.   
  
"Hmm, I believe there could be better, but you're the first to make an impression…" Anri said.  
  
"Janis," the boy replied. He took the girl's hand and kissed it, while bowing.   
  
"I bet you could do better," Goten whispered.  
  
"I couldn't form it into words," Trunks whispered back.   
  
"Sure you could," Goten whispered back, nudging him a bit. Trunks sighed and tried to think of something.  
  
"I breathe your scent in as a flower. I watch you fly as an angel. I see you as a marvel. I hear your control as a ruler. I taste you like a sweet fruit. I smell you as a honeysuckle. I touch you like a lover, and I feel you in my heart," Janis continued. "Now do any of you think you could compare?"  
  
"He does," Goten said pointing to Trunks.   
  
"You? Ha," Janis said. Anri smiled at both boys.   
  
"He can compete with that, just give him a second," Goten said.  
  
"…" Trunks said.   
  
"Think of that girl that used to visit," Goten said.   
  
"When you left me I was shaken. I felt as if I would curl up and die. I missed your warm smile, and that spirit that ran wild. I missed holding you as I was dreaming, for now my dreams have gone. Though you might not have known this, I often heard your song. Your voice so light and soulful, as each note hit the air. You were my first true love, in which no other can compare. The feeling I had with you could never be matched without you.   
  
I was convinced we were not walking, but gliding, along in your carefree, weightless world. And that love I saw in your eyes for everything living thing, I can't imagine any more. I wish that there was one more chance, and so I could make things right. I say I love you now, for I never could back then, though I wait for you to return those word, I'll never know when," Trunks said. He held his heart feeling that pain he had when she went away, without even saying goodbye. He felt so ashamed; he couldn't even remember the girl's name…  
  
"Hey, how was that? Straight from the heart," Goten said.  
  
"It was fine for her. Why should I love someone, whose love I would interrupt? I am not his true love, so why get in their way?" Anri replied.   
  
"Say what you'd say to her if she were here now," Goten said to Trunks.   
  
"I'd tell her I loved her hair, blue as the sky in which her place is held. Her eyes were a violet of which is only seen in the sunset. Her beauty was not of compare. Not to me anyway. Her soul was as caring and loving, as it was to be respected and free. I'd apologize again for all the wrongs I did. I'd tell her that I love her more than my will to live. I'd ask her why she left me so, and if she knew of my despair. I'd kiss her like I should've then, and die before I saw her harmed…" Trunks said, looking at the floor.   
  
"What? What was her name?" Anri asked. She could not remember that day in her childhood. She was so upset and tired, she could not remember.   
  
"I do not remember," Trunks said. "She didn't say goodbye to me, and I don't know where she went."  
  
"I never say goodbye to people I wish to see again, so others can think the same," Anri said. Trunks bowed his head, and began to walk away. "Wait," Anri said softly. Trunks turned around and looked at the girl. "What is your name?"   
  
"Trunks," Trunks said, staring at her. "You know, it's odd, but I feel her presence in you. You just look a little different then she did." Anri walked over to him.  
  
"Come by my room tonight," Anri whispered. "I must talk to you Trunks." Trunks looked at the girl for a moment and then nodded hesitantly. The day passed and Anri heard more of the lame lines, and returned more insults. At dinner she ate next to her parents, and then when all the boys were clearing out she sighed. "Mother?" Anri said. Marron turned into the dining hall, hearing her daughter's voice.   
  
"Yes dear?" Marron replied.   
  
"Mother why did you have this huge gathering? Did it not seem that I loved Trunks when I was younger? Why couldn't you just tell me this? It could've avoided the heartache all those boys will feel when I deny them," Anri said. Marron released a sigh.   
  
"My dear child, you'd forgotten all about him until you saw him again today. I just wanted you to be able to choose. I didn't want it to be arranged like my mother. She hated your grandfather, and he married me off to Krillin for lands. I was lucky, Krillin, I love your father," Marron replied.   
  
"Well then I'll tell you, I plan to conceive tonight if I can," Anri said.  
  
"What?" Marron replied, mouth hanging open.  
  
"I plan on losing my innocence to him, mother, because I love him, and I have since I was a child," Anri replied.  
  
"Before you're married? It is a sin!" Marron replied.  
  
"Is it a sin when it is a pure love of two innocent teenagers? Do you think God would punish us for sharing our love with each other?" Anri asked.  
  
"Hmm," Marron said. "Rashel!"   
  
"Yes?" Rashel replied, jumping from the second floor.   
  
"What do you think of this? I will trust your decision," Marron said.  
  
"I trust Anri will do the right thing," Rashel said.  
  
"Then so do I. If it is what you both wish…then…I bless you both," Marron said.  
  
"I am a woman now, am I not? I believe I can trust myself," Anri said. She bowed her head to her mother and Rashel and retreated to her room. When she was walking in the door Janis tapped her. "Yes?"   
  
"I wanted to know why you're such a tease," Janis said.   
  
"Oh my God, don't start. I found out you're from Calverton. That's where they train young boys to seduce women into anything, and take control them. You probably got an invitation by mistake," Anri said. Janis, making sure they were in the doorway, grabbed her under her jaw and pushed her against the wall. Trunks was walking down the hall in his loose black outfit, when he heard the door slam and Anri's light crying. Though he tried, he couldn't get into the room. He ran down the hall, o the place above the dining hall, where Rashel had jumped off.  
  
"Help! Somebody! Rashel!" Trunks yelled. Rashel heard the faint voice outside by the pool. When she got up and ran to the dining hall, King Krillin, King Vegeta, Queen Marron, and Queen Bulma, jumped up and followed. Rashel was up onto the overlook, and down the hall with Trunks in seconds. She went spirit form, and through the door. She ripped the boy off her sister, and slammed him to the wall. Vegeta had gotten up too, and kicked the door open. Trunks ran to Anri, holding her as she calmed her crying.   
  
Vegeta and Rashel took turns beating the boy. Rashel then dragged him out, leaving only the three in the room. "I love you both, and I hope you will always be happy together, as I was with Bulma, and Krillin is with Marron. I expect 4 grandchildren before I die Trunks, so you two better get at it," Vegeta said, leaving, and locking the door behind him. The two smiled at each other and jumped under the covers, holding each other, and knowing they'd found true love…  
  
~Kissez~  
  
~*So wha'd ya think? It's the first story I ever really finished. I thought it came out pretty well. So review, and if you want, and i get enough requests, I'll write a sequel. K? Love ya!*~ 


End file.
